


Secrets for You

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 4 for HQ_Thirstmas, M/M, Touch-Starved, small Washisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Kinoshita Hisashi considers himself the luckiest man in the world to be madly in love with Kageyama Tobio. So when Tobio wins his latest match, he and Hisashi finally catch up after being apart too long, filling the gaps that the absence between them made.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kinoshita Hisashi
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Kudos: 4
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Secrets for You

Hisashi was very proud to know Tobio before he was the pretty professional he is now on the Schiwiden Alders. Call him a touch conceited, but knowing his boyfriend was once an awkward, shy boy and was now a confident, still shy man who is sexy as hell.

Whenever he can, he goes to all of Tobio’s games. Wearing Adlers merch and having a giant sign, of course. Never let it be said that Kinoshita Hisashi didn’t support his incredible boyfriend. He nearly missed the game today, but was luckily able to switch shifts at the last minute. Meaning Tobio has no clue he’s here.

Sweet, hardworking Tobio who just served the winning shot and took the match point right before Hisashi’s eyes. _Gods, I’m so proud of him! Go, baby boy go!_ The crowd goes wild as the Adlers seal their win. It takes ten minutes for the crowd to die down enough for Kageyama to lock eyes with Hisashi.

“Kinoshita-senpai?”

No matter how many times Hisashi told him he doesn't need to call him ‘senpai,’ Tobio never let it go. The simple honorific made Hisashi’s stomach twist each time.

“You can call me Hisashi,” he also said, arms wide open. “Tobio, I’m so proud of you!” He doesn't bother waiting for his boyfriend to close the distance, doing it himself.

Hisashi held him tight, trying to channel all his love into his sweet Tobio. Kageyama responds in kind, pulling him closer to the smell of pine and mint. “You said you couldn’t make it, senpai. I missed you, so so much. Are you free? You don’t have to work anymore this week?” Tobio murmurs.

“I got my shift changed barely an hour before the game,” Hisashi says, not caring how sweaty the setter is. “I raced over here as fast as I could. I’m free all week. Whatever you want to do.” 

“Anything I want to do, senpai?” Tobio’s voice changes from tired but happy, to mischievous. “That’s a big statement to make, you know.”

“Oh I know, and I want you to abuse that knowledge completely. Anything you want, angel. Let’s go home, ok?” Hisashi murmurs, tugging his boyfriend along to his car. Tobio can’t keep his eyes off his darling boyfriend as Hisashi put the car in drive and stepped on it.

“Go home the quick way,” he says as Hisashi turns out of the parking lot.

“Already headed there,” Hisashi smirks. He doesn't know what all his Tobio is brewing, but he’s sure as hell excited to find out. Thankfully their apartment isn’t too far away.and they’re back home in no time.

“Don’t want to take a shower?” he teases Tobio as the latter presses him against the wall before they even lock the door.

“Not until I’m done, senpai. Bottoms off, please. I want to taste you very badly.” Hisashi’s bottoms slip off with ease as Tobio’s fingers travel up his lover’s body gently, the touch intense across his body.

“Baby, I need you. Give me something to bounce on, to fuck, please Tobio! I need you.” Hisashi begs, body calling out like a symphony to Tobio.

“Patience, senpai. Can’t rush taking care of you, no matter how needy you are. I’m going to be very gentle with you tonight. I need you too, so so much.” Tobio whispers, kissing across Hisashi’s body.

After many impulsive and impromptu fuckings, they’ve learned to keep lube in most rooms. Tobio leans towards the set of drawers by their coat hooks and yanks the middle drawer open, scrambling to grab the small bottle of lube. He squeezes the cool liquid onto his fingers, all while pressing kisses lower and lower until he’s at the base of Hisashi’s cock.

The past few weeks they’ve both been busier than normal with work. Hisashi’s work has a ton of changes occurring and the season is really picking up for Tobio. Moments like these need to be savored.

“Your fingers are so long, love. They feel amazing inside me, I want more. Kiss me, please?” Hisashi giggles, being covered in kisses like hail in a storm. _Gods, my body is gonna be covered in hickeys, I’m so excited!_ Shockingly enough, Hisashi’s underwear remains on, cock straining against the fabric desperately for any touch.

“What do you think I’m doing now?” Tobio chuckles, pressing a kiss on Hisashi’s hip before tugging on his shirt and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. He cups his bulge, squeezing gently and smirking at the whine emerging from Hisashi’s mouth. Tobio helps Hisashi over to the couch, both falling less than gracefully. Quickly the younger covers his cock with his already lube-covered fingers.

“I’m so glad I get to love you, Hisashi. I’m going to love you for the rest of my life, you know? Relax for me? Want you to ride me, nice and slow. Love you, so much.” Tobio kisses him again, turning him over and sliding him down his cock.

“I wanna ride you, gods!” Hisashi nearly sobs, crying out when he’s partially sheathed. “I love you, _fuck._ I love you-”

Tobio runs his hands under Hisashi’s shirt, whispering softly. “Relax, it’s okay. I’m going to take care of you. I always do, right?”

“Yes,” Hisashi says, tearing up. They haven’t gotten to do this in so long, they’re both a little emotional.

Tobio pushes in, gentle as a newborn kitten mewling. Hisashi tries to keep his tears in, because he’s never felt as loved as much as he is with Tobio. Sweet, kind, thoughtful Tobio pushing in, waiting with every thrust for Hisashi’s pants, and the flush of his face, the lolling of his tongue as Tobio picks up speed slightly.

“You can let go, you don’t have to hold back,” Tobio murmurs as Hisashi wraps his arms around his neck. “I will, baby,” the older replies. “I’m here, I’m here. Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m okay. I just- I just love you so much. You mean the world to me.” Tears stream down his face and he chokes back a sob. This feeling in his chest only grows stronger, this sense of overwhelming love and reminds him how much Tobio means to him.

“You can let go too, Tobio. I’m not saying be rough, but you can trust me. I can tell in your eyes that something is on your mind. It’s ok, you can tell me.” Hisashi whispers right at his ear, kissing it softly. Tobio stops moving for a moment to take in Hisashi, his serene face and gorgeous gray-green eyes, like sparks in the moonlight. He loves him, and the warmth inside him was a deep indicator of that.

“Will you marry me?” Tobio blurts out, cupping Hisashi’s cheek. “I want to marry you. I want to be your husband. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Safe to say, Hisashi did not expect that question to fall from Tobio’s lips. “Hah?” He slams their mouths together in a kiss that’s more teeth than lip, but it’s the best kiss he’s had. “Yes, I’ll marry you. Is that what you were worrying about?”

“Yes. The idea of being without you, or you saying no terrified me. I can’t be without you, Hisashi. I love you so so much.” Tobio hiccups, tears running down his face as he held Hisashi by the waist.

“I love you too, so much.” Hisashi’s heart melts at seeing how much simply asking the question took in terms of bravery. “But how could you think I would say no? Of course I want to marry you, Tobio. Please take care of me- you always do.” He wipes away Tobio’s tears, his own eyes watering.

Tobio moves again, and Hisashi finally sees stars. The blue of Tobio’s eyes reminds him of space, and his body feels like a supernova, on the verge of exploding. He needed him like darkness needed light. The next few moments are a blur, as Tobio keeps going and pressing inside Hisashi faster until he comes inside, fast and filling him.

Hisashi quickly follows him, making a mess over both their stomachs. He registers Tobio gently pulling out and laying down, tugging Hisashi to rest on top him.

“We definitely need a shower,” Tobio says, but makes no move to get off the couch. “You’ll marry me? For real?”

“For real” Hisashi giggles.

“Hisashi. Lemme carry you, I have to carry my bride, you know. It’s bad form to not treat you like the royalty you are.” Tobio murmurs, sitting upright and moving

“Only if I can be Kageyama Hisashi. Bride or no, I’m not going to force you to change your name and jersey just because you’re keeping me around for forever, now.” Hisashi smiles back, leaving kisses on Tobio’s arms. Tobio carries Hisashi to the garden tub, starting the bath and lighting candles.

“You sure you don’t want me to be Kinoshita Tobio?” he quips, pressing a soft kiss to Hisashi’s cheek. “You know I wouldn’t mind, if I get to be with you.”

“That does sound nice, but Kageyama Hisashi sounds nicer,” he insists. Tobio chuckles and settles Hisashi inside the tub. “If you say so. I don’t doubt it.” He joins his senpai inside the tub, sitting behind him so Hisashi can lean against his chest.

“Tobio, baby? How are we telling our friends? If I’m being honest, and perhaps a bit mean I want to surprise them just a little.” Hisashi murmurs as his ass cheek glides against Tobio’s cock. 

“ _Senpai_. If you, fuck, keep doing that I won’t be able to relax unless I’m in you again. As for our friends? I thought I could do your nails all pretty and then send a photo in the groupchat. I want to see Shouyou’s reaction to being beat again, just a little.” Tobio snickers, rubbing Hisashi’s back slowly.

Hisashi bats his lashes, giving a false innocent look to him. “Who says I can’t cockwarm my future husband, hmm? Oh! I’d love for you to do my nails. You’re so good at that. There’s some new polish colors that your sister gave us last week.” He can’t wait to tell their team.

“Hm? Miwa does have excellent taste so we should use one of her colors. Once I’m done with you,” Tobio hums as he slips into Hisashi again, still as a statue. “I’ll make my bride all pretty and like the vision I always see you as, perfect as the stars.” They stay like that for a moment, with Tobio leaving love bites across Hisashi’s body.

Hisashi sighs happily, content with Tobio inside him once more. “You’re a big sap, Tobio. I love it. If I’m the stars, then you’re the moon.” He holds back a laugh, imagining younger Tobio playing the role of the moon in an old school play. “Can you wash my hair? I’ll return the favor. Your fingers feel perfect.”

“Of course, baby. Lay back for me? I’ll get the peach shampoo.” Tobio coos as he washes his boyfriend, no fiancè’s hair. Hisashi giggles as Tobio’s fingers curl into his scalp, firm yet steady as Hisashi purred against him.

“Thank you,” he says, closing his eyes when Tobio cups water to wash the suds from his hair. “Mm, I love that shampoo. Let me move and I’ll wash yours.” It takes some readjusting, but he slides back down on Tobio’s cock and faces him, pouring shampoo into his palm. “You look too cute with wet hair.”

“Right back at you, Sashi. Are you using the blueberry shampoo on me? Romero was jealous of the nice smell it has. I can’t wait to tell them too, oh baby! Your hands are so good in my hair! Feels good.” Tobio babbles, looking at Hisashi like he offered him the moon and everything in between.

_I love this man so much,_ Hisashi grins. “Yes, it’s the blueberry. You’re like my little blueberry, you know? I guess that makes me your peach.” He washes out the soap and kisses Tobio’s lips softly. “Done!” 

Hisashi rests his cheek on Tobio’s shoulder, not wanting to move.

“Can’t do your nails in the tub, so time for kisses and clothes, ok?” Tobio says, holding Hisashi by the waist, placing him in a bridal carry back to their bed. Once he placed Hisashi down, he dressed them both and grabbed the nail poilsh, topcoat and everything else he needed to make his Sashi pretty.

Hisashi curls up in Tobio’s hoodie, watching the setter’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It’s like he’s thinking of all the potential plays he could play on the court. “What color are you thinking, babe? There’s some nice blue shades. Ooh! I like that one!” He points at one of the newer bottles.

“Let me thank Miwa after we do your nails, babydoll. This blue brings out your eyes so much. Left hand, please!” Tobio chirps, waiting for Hisashi’s hand to meet him as he grabs a lovely dark blue from the shelf of polishes they have. Once he has Hisashi’s hand, he kisses it and starts prepping and painting his nails, a look of pure adoration on his face.

“I wish you knew how happy you make me,” Hisashi whispers, watching Tobio work. Seeing his fiancé in the zone- or really, doing anything- is fun for him to watch.

“Took the words out of my mouth,” Tobio answers. He used to have trouble speaking from his heart, but with Hisashi it’s easy to be vulnerable and open.

“Right hand, actually wait. I have to show you the ring! One minute, babydoll!” Tobio hops up, grabbing a box from the nightstand drawer, and returning to Hisashi. “Look, Sashi. All my love for you, senpai.” Tobio coos as he opens the box.

“Oh my gods, Tobio!” Hisashi wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. “It’s beautiful!” The band is white gold with a gorgeous, large diamond in the center. Tiny diamonds are encrusted throughout the band. It’s the most beautiful piece of jewelry he’s ever seen. Hisashi can’t stop the wide grin spreading across his face as Tobio slides the ring onto his ring finger.

Hisashi’s left hand is dry, the ring glittering on it, standing out in the sea of royal blue. “You’re beautiful, Tobio. I wish I could give it word or -”

“Shhh, senpai. You decide to love me everyday for the rest of our lives? It will always be enough for me. Let me finish your right hand so we can take pictures while I get dinner ordered, yeah?” Tobio whispers, kissing Hisashi’s cheeks and right hand as he continues painting his nails.

When he’s finished, Hisashi admires his newly done nails. “If you ever need a backup career, you can definitely be a nail artist,” he comments, smiling. “They’re perfect, baby.” The other hand isn’t finishing drying, but since the one with Hisashi’s new ring is, it’s picture time.

He sets it down on the duvet covers, angling it as Tobio fetches his phone. “How is this?” Hisashi asks.

“Perfect! Stay still for me, ok?” Tobio giggles, steadying his hands so he could take multiple pictures of Hisashi’s long, gorgeous fingers. Each photo was taken from different angles, and Hisashi couldn’t help but coo at Tobio’s focus. _He really thinks I’m pretty all over, doesn’t he?_

  
  


“Got it!” Tobio kisses his lips softly and slides off the bed. “Be careful with your other hand, it’s not fully dry yet. What do you want for dinner? We can order something to celebrate. I’m too jittery to focus on cooking and not burn something.”

“You did my nails just fine,” Hisashi teases. “Maybe that really nice ramen place a few minutes away?”

“Oooh! That works! Senpai, do you want your usual or something new? I’m also getting curry, do you want to share that too?” Tobio asks, eyes almost fixed on Hisashi as he tapped out the order on his phone. “Once we order dinner, do you want to send the picture then? I’m so excited to tell everyone, senpai!” Tobio nearly cries again as he waddles to Hisashi, setting himself in his fiancè’s lap.

“I like my usual almost as much as I love you,” he says, leaning into Tobio. “I can’t wait! When the media finds out, they’ll be all over you even more than they already are.” He runs his hands under Tobio’s shirt, gently rubbing his sides. “Mm, that blueberry shampoo smells so good on you.”

Tobio orders their dinner, rubbing his ass against Hisashi’s pajama pants. “I know we just _-shit-_ made love but my body, it’s aching for you. I can’t explain it, senpai. I need your fingers or your cock, something. So needy for you, senpai, please.” Tobio murmurs, feeling more aroused against Hisashi’s warm body.

Hisashi grins. It’s not rare that Tobio gets horny when he’s in a sappy mood. It’s one of his favorite things. He moves one hand from under Tobio’s shirt to under his pants, cupping him through his underwear. “Mm, is that so baby? We haven’t had much time to ourselves, maybe you’re craving more than usual. I’m happy to oblige. When will dinner be delivered?”

“We’ve got 40 minutes, senpai. Long enough for me to sit on your cock and make you come at least twice. I love you so much, never want to be without you.” Tobio mumbles, lifting his butt up for Hisashi. Hisashi grabs the lube and starts circling Tobio’s hole, cooing to him as he did.

“Gonna make you feel me for ages,” Hisashi assures, resting his chin on Tobio’s shoulder and pressing kisses over his neck. “Oh, you’re tight. Missed me that much? I love it, baby. I’m gonna make sure that there’s a mess in your pants by both of us.”

“I did miss you, so much! Want all of you in me!” Hisashi pushes into Tobio, making his brain go quiet. All his thoughts are Hisashi, his perfect cock filling him.

“My pretty Tobio, so smart and good for me. The world gets the dedicated and calculated setter, that’s nothing but talented. They don’t get my soulmate, the perfect boy who paints my nails and is a gorgeous little slut, but only for me, right baby?” Hisashi coos, watching Tobio’s eyes gloss over gorgeously.

“Yes! Yours, only yours.” Tobio holds back a sob, turning into putty at Hisashi’s slow thrusts and kisses. “Hisashi-senpai, _oh!_ Fuck, fuck. I’m not gonna last long.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Hisashi chuckles, picking up the pace. “Gonna come for me? You better~”

Tobio cums, soaking his boxers as he hides his face in Hisashi’s shoulder. His fiancè follows right after, the warmth of Tobio’s ass becoming just too much and perfect as he flutters against Hisashi again. “You’re perfect, Tobio. You feel better now? I bet the food is almost here and we eat, send the picture and snuggle together.” Hisashi says, rubbing Tobio’s back.

# “Much better, yeah.” Tobio hugs him like a koala, only getting up when they get a notification saying the food is on its way up to the apartment door. The couple quickly cleans themselves once again and when the door knocks, Hisashi goes to get it. One time Tobio answered and the delivery person turned out to be a volleyball fan who nearly fainted.

“Babe? Food is here!” Hisashi replies, watching his fiancé simply look at him so softly. Tobio takes the food out of his hands and sets it down on the dinner table.

Tobio’s lips press against Hisashi’s left hand in a kiss, and they both blush. “Let’s eat, before you get ahead of yourself again. Come on, it’s your favorite.” Hisashi coaxes, getting Tobio to follow him like a puppy.

Hisashi eats in Tobio’s lap, purring in between bites. “You have curry on your cheek, baby.”

“If only someone could help me get it off,” Tobui quips as he stuffs another mouthful.

Hisashi kisses it off and sneaks the next bite. “Lucky you do!”

They have a nice dinner, chatting softly and it fully sets in that this is the rest of their life. Except they’ll have matching rings for the world to see. Once they’re finished with their food, Tobio reaches for his phone. “Ready to spread the news?”

“Mhm. I’ll send the text then? You should make sure the video call works because I think Suga will try calling to yell at us.” Tobio says, trying not to laugh as he opens his messages app.

The picture is beautiful, Hisashi’s nails looking almost like navy blue claws, adorned by the ring glowing on his hand. Tobio sends it and they wait. 

Kinoshita Hisashi: 

Tobio did my nails, guys!

Sawamura Daichi: 

Is that what I think it is?

Narita Kazuhito:

Congratulations!!

Futakuchi Chikara:

That’s awesome, I’m so happy for you!!

Sugawara Koushi:

WHAT THE HELL IS THAT

Nishinoya Yuu: 

Hey op what the fuck

I just woke up ds;iodshg

CONGRATS 

Hisashi cackles, staring down at the ring in real life. Much prettier than in a picture. He could say the same about Tobio.

Yachi Hitoka:

OH MY GOODNESS

Tanaka Ryu:

HELL YEAH HISASHI 

Tanaka Kiyoko:

Congratulations Tobio and Hisashi!

Tobio nuzzles his head into Hisashi’s neck, cooing at how cute his fiancè is. He noticed Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were quiet, until he heard his phone buzz rapidly.

Yamaguchi Tadashi:

OH MY GOSH AHHHH CONGRATS YOU LOVEBIRDS

Hinata Shouyou:

BAKAGEYAMA U DIDNT TELL ME YOU BOUGHT A RING OR KDJDJDJ

Tsukishima Kei:

Please excuse my dodo of a boyfriend. He’s pouting because he wanted to propose to me first. Congratulations King, and I guess future King. 

Tobio furrows his eyebrows. “Hinata boke!” Hisashi almost falls to the side, laughing.

Kinoshita Hisashi:

Thank you all!! Still hard to believe!

Kageyama Tobio:

HINATA BOKE I don’t have to tell you anything!!

And that’s a point to me

Hinata Shouyou:

YOU SHOULD’VE TLOD ME ANYWYA

RUDE

Kageyama Tobio:

You would’ve told everyone and tried to propose before me anyway!

Hinata Shouyou:

DS:IGOHDSG

I BETTER BE YOUR BEST MAN

Narita Kazuhito:

Let me guess, the first wedding plans you’ll make will be cake testing

Kinoshita Hisashi:

:D

Azumane Asahi:

I’m very excited for both of you! If you want me to make your suits, just ask!

The groupchat continued to buzz with excitement as they went on and on about the plans and preparations.

Narita Kazuhito:

Sooo.. when is the wedding?

Hisashi’s phone begins to ring loudly and Tobio picks it up.

“KAGEYAMA BOKE!” is the screeching greeting out of the tiny speaker. “I MEAN, CONGRATS AND ALL, BUT BOKE!”

“You’re the boke!” Tobio snarks back as Hisashi busts a gut with his laughter. “Put him on speaker, Tobio.”

He does and Hisashi has decreased his laughter to manageable giggles. “Hey, Hinata. I see you have many feelings on this news.”

“SENPAI! YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND IS A BOKE. Also, congratulations Senpai! I’m sure our King will take good care of you. I’m sure you’ll keep him from being so… prickly.” Hinata chuckles. The phone rings again, this time Suga calling Hisashi.

“Hello?” 

“HISASHI why didn’t you say anything earlier?!”

“It happened an hour ago!”

“That’s so long!”

“I wasn’t about to call you during sex!”

Suga gives a loud sigh, though if Hisashi knows him, he’s smiling all the same. “I’m really happy for you two. You’re making me feel real old, though.”

“Tell Tatsuki to propose then!”

“You know my Suki-bird, always waiting for the right moment. At this rate I’m gonna buy my own ring and propose to him. He’s too wonderful to ever ~ HOLY SHIT TATSUKI IS THAT?”

Tobio, fortunately had the initial thought to put the phone on speaker and both he and Hisashi listened to the EJP Rajin middle blocker promise his life to their senpai. 

Suga lets out a high-pitched shriek. “I’LL CALL YOU BACK GUYS, GODS I LOVE YOU TATSUKI!”

“Congrats,” Hisashi laughs, happy for Suga. He laces his hand with Tobio’s. “Everything is going to change,” he says as Tobio hangs up the call.

“KAGEYAMA WAS THAT SUGA?”

They forgot Tobio's phone call with Hinata is still ongoing.

“It was. Poor Washio will have no idea half his own friends know by the end of tonight. Keep it a secret Suga got engaged until he said something, ok?”

“But Bokuto and Akaashi -“

“Will probably find out later on Hinata. I promise it’ll be ok. Now please go snuggle Tsukishima, I hear he gets crabby if you’re ignoring him for too long.”

“Only because you said it and not Kageyama. Bye guys, congratulations again!” Hinata hangs up and hopefully goes to cuddle his boyfriend.

Tobio scowls. “Idiot.”

“Be nice,” Hisashi laughs. “Now you should cuddle _me_.”

“Only for you, Hisashi. Want kisses too, please!” Tobio murmurs softly. They return to the bed, lying down beside each other and sleeping soundly.

~~

Later that week, Suga insisted on having a Zoom call with the whole team.

“It’s not optional,” the former vice captain demanded.

Tobio and Hisashi read the text during dinner and grinned at each other, knowing what it’s for.  
  


The call was chaotic, with Tanaka arriving two minutes late, despite his wife being ten minutes early. It also doesn’t help that Futakuchi Kenji makes an appearance, bemused and nosy as can be. Suga sighs, watching his own fiancè cook dinner with his best friend as a surprise.

“What’s this call for? Chikara said Suga had a stick up his ass and wanted a call tonight.”

“You’re taking artistic creativity with that, I most certainly did not use that phrase at all,” Chikara says, sitting beside Kenji at their table. “Hi Sugawara-san.”

“You two seem too happy,” Hinata says, squinting at Tobio and Hisashi.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Hisashi asks, feigning confusion. Suga winks.

“Sugawara-senpai, is everyone here? I didn’t notice Asahi-san join us.”

Hisashi snickers, as the former ace pops up on the screen beside someone else.

“Aran-san! Hi! How are you?” Tobio nearly yells, excited as a puppy.

Aran smiles, wrapping his arm around Asahi. “I’m good, Kageyama. Hi everyone, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to see you again! But why are you here?” Tobio asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Asahi purses his lips, trying not to snort.

“Baby, I think he and Asahi-san are seeing each other,” Hisashi laughs.

Tobio flushes. “R-right! I was thinking that.”

“Sure you were!” Hinata crows. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Is that why you just texted me the same question, Shouyou?”

“KEI! Not in front of the others! It’s embarrassing! Don’t you love me?” Shouyou whines, nuzzling the middle blocker’s arm. 

Tsukishima grumbles, a soft reply of “Of course I do, baby. However, you did ask.” His hand squeezes his boyfriend’s, a gentle anchor that he meant it.

“We are seeing each other, Tobio, Shouyou. It’s been a few months but Aran and I are very happy together.” Asahi sighs, kissing Aran’s cheek.

“That’s great, Asahi. We’re happy for you,” Daichi says, naturally eating. He and Noya have the biggest appetites, even after high school.

The former libero is currently in the Philippines, so luckily the time zone difference isn’t much this time. “Asahi, you go man!”

“I think everyone is here now,” Yachi says, her ponytail curling over her shoulder. She’s grown her hair out a little. Hisashi thinks it looks nice. “Are we ready for your news, Suga-san?” she asks.

“Yes Yachi, we can start. Significant others, please be civil and supportive. Looking at you Futakuchis. Mostly Kenji. Tattsun? Could you be a dear and come to me, pretty please?” Suga coos, waiting for Washio to place him in his lap.

“I’m always innocent,” Chikara insists as Washio joins his partner.

“Not that much so, Chikara-san,” Yamaguchi says. “You did marry him after all. What’s up, Sugawara?”

“You can’t call me that soon.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi tilts his head.

Suga flashes his hand. “Because guess who got engaged, bitches!”

Washio then kisses Suga, hands holding him gently. “I’m so glad I get to marry you, Koushi. You make me so indescribably happy. I hope the family doesn’t mind another addition too much.” Tatsuki says, chuckling.

“I’m just glad we got to hear it first, didn’t we Tobio?” Hisashi murmurs, forgetting he wasn’t on mute.

“SAY WHAT NOW? BAKEYAMA!!” Shouyou yells, scowling as Kei sighed.

“HINATA BOKE! YOU WERE ON MY PHONE WHEN YOU HEARD WASHIO-SAN PROPOSE!”

Hinata goes bright red. “YOU’RE STILL A BOKE!”

“Tatsuki proposed a few days ago but we didn’t want to steal Hisashi and Tobio’s thunder, Suga says. “But now look at the ring!”

“I’m so happy for you,” Narita smiles, adjusting his glasses.

“Suga! I’m so happy! Take care of him, Washio-san or else I’ll come up there and sort you out!” Hitoka says, a small giggle in her voice. The others offer their congratulations, even a begrudging Kenji at Chikara’s prodding.

“Speaking of weddings, you set a date yet Hisashi?” Koushi asks, wagging his eyebrows.

“Not yet! We need to take a look at Tobio’s schedule for the next season to see what works.”

“This season is over in a few weeks. Why not have the wedding during my off time? We can have a proper honeymoon.”

“But that’s not a ton of time to prepare,” Hisashi says.

“I don’t want to wait longer to marry you.”

“Aww,” a few of them coo.

“You’re so sure of me, and I adore that about you. You think everyone will be available in a few weeks? It is short notice.”

The whole call then proceeds to murmur their availability during the second week of July, with everyone free July 10th specifically. Hisashi turns to Tobio, agreeable and calm.

“Let’s do it,” Tobio says, grabbing Hisashi’s hand and kissing his engagement ring.

“Okay,” Hisashi whispers. “I’m going to be your husband. I really am.”

The next few weeks are a blur as the season ends, and Tobio and Hisashi spend their last days as fiancès quietly and wrapped up in bliss. Then the day arrives, and they arrive separately to the church, all their friends and family in tow.

Hisashi tries many times the day of to sneak out and find Tobio, only to be stopped by his best man, Suga.

“Koushi, come on!” Hisashi complains as Suga drags him back to his suite to finish getting ready with his other groomsmen, Chikara and Narita.

“No! You have to wait till after the ceremony. Where’s your tie?”

“Got it!” Chikara says, handing it to Suga, who fastens it around Hisashi’s neck. Narita pins his boutonniere to his jacket and helps Hisashi put it on.

“He’s going to love how handsome you look, Hisashi. Now stay still as I knot your tie.” Suga says, a soft look of care on his face. Hisashi relaxes, remembering he marries Tobio today. His sweet, wonderfully kind Tobio.

“Look, I think he left you a note Sashi. Open it!” Chikara coos, excited at what it contains.

_Dearest Hisashi,_

_Let me start by telling you I love you more than anything. My heart has never felt so profoundly full at the thought of being with you forever. That being said, I am so excited to be able to marry you. My days don't feel the same without you, my heart does not beat quite the same without you and in complete truth I can't wait for you to have my last name even after all the bickering we've done over it._

_Did I ever tell you about the first time I realized that I had a proper crush on you? You were about to graduate and I just finished practicing and you stayed behind and watched me. You didn't have to and I think that's when I realized I was completely enamored with you. You have always watched over me, even as a stubborn, bratty kouhai before becoming your partner._

_That is what we are, partners in every sense of the word, equal on every level and I don't know how else to describe how much I care for you outside of the words I've already laid down. I love you._

_Signed,_

_Your soon-to-be husband, Tobio._

“Judging by Hisashi crying, it was very sweet,” Narita says, reaching into his jacket and pulling out his hankey to give to him.

“Funny enough, he used to have trouble saying the word nice,” Suga cackles. “Look at how far he’s grown!”

Hisashi holds the letter close to his chest. “I can’t wait to be with him forever.”

“You don’t have to wait much longer, Hisashi. It’s time to begin the ceremony. I’ve been told to come get you.” Daichi murmurs, poking his head into the room.

“Already time? Oh my goodness, I’m coming! Tobio, I’m coming!” Hisashi sing-songs as Daichi takes his arm.

“Ready for the rest of your life?” the former captain asks.

“That’s so cheesy,” Suga laughs.

“But it’s true!” Daich insists.

Hisashi grins. “I’m ready, let’s go!”

The walk down the aisle with Daichi on his arm felt surreal, and he wondered if he was dreaming. For a long time, Hisashi thought he would always be relegated to the background, always watching and never experiencing first hand. The ceremony took place outside, surrounded by trees and flowers, and a gazebo where Hisashi and Tobio would stand under as the others watched.

Once Daichi let him go, he understood what his actual happy ending would be. Warm, as the sun peaking through the trees and intense, like the look in Tobio’s eyes when he looked at Hisashi.

All these emotions rush through him and escape him a small smile and a whisper, “Hi, love.”

Tobio’s shoulders relax. He looks as handsome as ever in his dark suit, slicked back hair (thanks Miwa) and glittering eyes. He’s a vision come to life. “Hi, ‘Sashi.”

Already best man Hinata is loudly blowing his nose in his hanky, getting emotional over seeing his best friend and rival get married. Yamaguchi stands behind him, patting his shoulder.

“Are you ready to be my husband?” Hisashi murmurs.

Tobio grins, the same confident look before he hits a service ace. “Never more sure of anything.”

Hisashi reaches out to grab his hand. Tobio squeezes back.

Here’s to the rest of their forever.

The rest of the ceremony blurs into a mix of color and tears as Hisashi promises Tobio nothing but happiness, and a cat because even setters deserve furry, fuzzy cuddles. Tobio laughs as he promises Hisashi a lifetime of adventures and occasional chaos that comes with the Kageyama name. 

“Now Hisashi, Tobio? You may now kiss your spouse.” Tobio takes no time in

“Now, presenting Kageyama Hisashi and Tobio!”

Tobio wraps his arm around Hisashi’s back, tugging him close to his chest as he gives him a big kiss. Hisashi in turn dips Tobio, grinning at the reaction from his now husband (!!!).

“I’ve always wanted to dip you,” Hisashi laughs when they’re both standing again. “You’re cute blushing.”

“I’m not cute.”

“Well you are, don’t argue with your husband, dear.” Hisashi takes his hand and races with Tobio down the aisle. There’s pictures to be had and food to eat, dancing and toasts, much left of the evening. However, the most important part is done. Onto the rest.

“I hope you’re okay being stuck with me,” Hisashi says, resting his cheek on Tobio’s shoulder.

  
“It’s not being stuck with you, it’s a blessing.”

“I’ve never felt more blessed and lucky all at the same time. Is it time for cake yet?” Hisashi chuckles, kissing Tobio on the cheek. 

“Almost. We have to get through wedding party speeches first. I’m praying Miwa and the pipsqueak don’t embarrass me too badly.” Tobio groans, knowing how well Hinata and Miwa got along.

“Oh dear. This means Koushi is giving his speech! WHERE’S TATSUKI?!?!” Hisashi nearly screams, because intoxicated Koushi was also a snitch, exposing everyone’s secrets. 

“Calm down Hisashi-san. I banned him from the alcohol and bribed him to behave. Your secrets stay safe... for today at least.” Washio chuckles nervously.

“It’s my wedding! He better not embarrass me,” Hisashi huffs.

“I got the bartender to make him virgin cocktails so he wouldn’t whine,” Washio says, patting his arm. “I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

Tobio squints, seeing a happy Hinata and Koushi make their way to the mics. “I don’t trust this.”

“May I have your attention, please!” Hinata calls out. “It’s the best time of the night! Uh, aside from the happy couple dancing and all of that. The other fun time! I get to rat out how geeky Kageyama was. I mean the first Kageyama, man this will be hard to get used to.”

Tobio sees Miwa smiling as Hinata continues talking. _Oh fuck, she definitely has something planned goddammit._

Hisashi rubs his arm, a silent reminder that everything would be fine. “Oh baby boy, just remember we have dirt too. Knowing Shouyou, he’ll probably propose very soon and Tsukishima has already threatened him to be nice today. It’ll be ok, bluebird.” A kiss grazes Tobio’s cheek, warm and kind. 

Hinata tells the whole wedding the time of how he first met Tobio, the dramatic tournament in middle school and how they were both shocked at seeing each other. Then he moves onto when he slowly started noticing how Tobio reacted towards his senpai.

“He didn’t notice it but he kept following Hisashi-san like a puppy when we were second years! Kageyama claimed he wanted to practice with his pinch-serves and to toss to him. Which was true, but even they didn’t realize that it was much more than volleyball to them. By the way, that counts as a point for me.”

“Boke… I swear to every god if he doesn’t stop while he’s ahead ~”

“You really wanted to toss to me baby? I thought you didn’t like me back then!” Hisashi says, weeping a bit.

“Darling! NO no no. I always liked you back then. I love you, sunbeam. Don’t cry or I’ll cry too!” Tobio replies, trying not to tear up.

“Kageyama would text the groupchat, asking about advice and trying not to make it obvious it was about him and Hisashi-san. He’d be ‘what if someone likes someone who’s going to graduate soon? Do they confess? Asking for a friend.’ Yes, he did say that! I have receipts.”

“Tobio! Why didn’t you tell me that?” Hisashi hugs Tobio tight.

Tobio’s mumble of “I was embarrassed because I needed help wooing you, sunbeam. Didn’t find it as funny as some of us did.”

Hisashi leaves kisses across his husband’s face, reassurance that he found his attempts to woo him very adorable. 

“Apparently Kageyama did something right, because now there’s Kageyama and Kageyama! Speaking of Kageyamas-”

Miwa takes the mic from Hinata. “Hi baby brother, it’s me. Your favorite sister. Your only sister, but that’s not important.”

Tobio proceeds to nuzzle his head in Hisashi’s neck, because he knows his sister has a downright mortifying speech planned. Hisashi only kisses him in kind, trying to soothe him desperately.

“Oh baby brother! Sweet, sweet Tobio. We all knew this day was coming the day you came home second year and told me about a boy who beamed like the sun and his tosses with him were like magic! The only other time he felt like that was with our grandfather and I. So Hisashi, I thank you for holding my baby brother in your care for the rest of your lives, starting today.” Miwa coos, surprising both Tobio and Hisashi.

Then the slideshow starts, and Tobio’s hopes of his husband never seeing his baby pictures are gone like that. 

“Honey! You’re so cute as a baby, oh and you drooling on your grandfather’s volleyball! You still have those squishy cheeks, aw!” Hisashi coos.

“Miwa, you’re the worst sister ever,” Tobio groans, covering his face.

“Look at little Kageyama trying to bite the sunflowers!” Koushi laughs. “I want to pinch your cheeks!”

Hisashi gets to pinch his cheeks, making the setter blush harder. “How come I can’t see your baby pictures?”

“I won’t be surprised if Koushi found mine to show,” Hisashi says. “You might get your wish. Aww, you’re wearing your mother’s pearls! Tobio, how are you so cute?”

“You’re the cute one! Your eyes are so pretty and your cheeks are cute! I could put bunny ears on you, cutie! Hisashi, you’re so adorable.” Tobio says, with a slight pause at the end and a tilt of his head.

“Now, now everyone! As adorable as Tobio was as a baby, we do also have to talk about our newest family member Hisashi! Koushi, if you would please start the second slideshow?” Miwa asks, the color leaving Hisashi’s face.

“I got my wish, I see baby Hisashi dressed as a bunny,” Tobio laughs as toddler Hisashi flashes on the screen, wearing a big pair of bunny ears.

“Where did you get these?!” Hisashi almost shrieks. Miwa grins. “I have my sources.”

Hisashi ponders who could’ve had access until he eyes Narita and Chikara snickering in the crowd. They really would, especially since his younger sisters adore them both and probably handed the pictures over with barely a thank you. 

“I’ll deal with them after the honeymoon, the traitors!” Hisashi says, laughing. Tobio, on the other hand, can't stop staring at his husband so lovingly.

“Makes it equal,” Tobio says, tugging Hisashi even closer. “Oh, you really liked chocolate from a young age.” It’s a similar site to last week: faces and covered in chocolate frosting, but the only difference is that the photo showed him as a 5-year-old. Turns out 25-year-old Hisashi hasn’t changed in that sense.

“My mama made the best chocolate cake as a kid. If anyone is to thank, it’s her for her love of baking and chocolate that made me the person you see now!” Hisashi giggles as he kisses Tobio again. 

The reception and respective speeches start to get funnier and wilder until they get to Iwaizumi. He approaches the mic with index cards and a shaky voice, but only for a moment as the room quiets down.

“I’ve known Kageyama since middle school. He was a bright kid and I knew he’d accomplish great things.” He’s interrupted by Tobio himself.

“I’m not crying!” Tobio insists as he does in fact, cry. “Iwaizumi-senpai-”

Hisashi rubs his back. “Oh Tobio.”

Iwaizumi relaxes at that, laughing softly. “I’m sorry. I’m glad I got to catch back up with him these past few years. I know Hisashi-san is a great match for him. They’re really nice together-”

Now Tobio is bawling. Iwaizumi is one of the few people that can bring out emotions so strongly in him. Even if school is far behind, he’s always Tobio’s senpai.

“He’s always had a good heart. Hisashi brings out the kid I watched set earnestly and stubbornly alongside a man I’m so glad to call family. Take care of him, Hisashi-san. Finally, before I finish, my good for damn near nothing best friend sent a video for you both. I apologize for whatever nonsense it contains.” Iwaizumi says, a hand reaching out to rub his head.

Koushi prepares the video, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “I bet this will be good,” he cackles as Chikara prepares the projector. A too-smug Oikawa appears.

“What is this asshole about to do,” Tobio mutters.

“Tobio-chan and Kageyama-chan! Congratulations on your vows and stuff. I guess Tobio-chan has more emotion than just his pinkie if he got married. Hope his hair got better, though. High school wasn’t flattering for you, I hope you know!”

“Preach it,” Miwa says, sipping her champagne. She was always annoyed when he sported his high school style.

“Anyway. Tobio-chan! I figured that since I’m too busy to drop by, I’d send a signed volleyball and my best wishes, I guess. New Kageyama-chan, take care of Tobio, he’s a damn mess. Have a happy life and all that, ok bye!” Oikawa chirps as the video ends.

Koushi comes forward with a shiny silver box. Hisashi reaches over to take the box and open it: indeed, there’s a signed Mikasa volleyball signed with Oikawa’s autograph and well wishes on it.

“Huh. He really did it,” Hisashi says, picking up the volleyball and spinning it in his hands.

Tobio places his head in his hands. “That bastard.”

“Darling, when he comes to visit I’ll give him burnt cookies with the bottoms scraped off. It’ll be fine. If he’s gonna be a brat, I can be meaner, you know?” Hisashi says, kissing Tobio on both his hands. It was their thing after Hisashi stayed back one day with Tobio to practice. While they were cleaning up, he had scraped his hand lightly. Hisashi, completely oblivious to Tobio’s fondness of him, kissed his hand where the cut was.

“So it feels better. My mama does it for me all the time.” Hisashi murmurs, covering it with a bandaid.

“C-could you kiss the other one, too please Kinoshita-senpai?” Tobio asks nervously, staring at Hisashi head on. 

He does, and does everyday after even when his scrapes heal.

No matter how worried, upset, sad, or tired he is, it never fails to put a smile on Tobio’s face. And Oikawa’s dumbness doesn't change that today.

“You can be very mean,” Tobio says, thinking of whenever Hisashi is bratty in bed.

“Don’t say it like that!”

“However, since it’s Tooru and I love you, I can definitely overlook it. Just make sure Hajime gets the good cookies, please? They may be best friends but his boyfriend is not that gremlin. Please darling?” 

“I’ll make it so,” Hisashi says, pecking Tobio’s cheek. “Iwaizumi’s cookies will be so great and Oikawa won’t get even a bit. Now enough about him. I want cake and I want more dancing!” He takes Tobio’s hand and leads him off to the cake stand.

From there, the night becomes a blur. The Kageyama's dance endlessly and eat enough cake to last a lifetime. Then the bouquet toss happens.

Narita catches the flowers, much to the excitement yet nervousness of Yamamoto, his boyfriend of almost two months. Yamamoto adores Narita and Hisashi shares a look with Chikara, knowing how deep their best friend is for the former ace.

Soon it’s time for the limo to pull up and take the newlyweds to the airport.

“Remember to call when you land, ok Tobio? Alisa and I want to make sure you’re both safe before you disconnect for your honeymoon, alright?” Miwa coos, patting Tobio’s head as they walk to the limo.

“Hisashi-san! Take care of Tobio! He’s so pale, remember sunscreen and water! Lev always forgets those too, and have fun! We love you both bunches!” Alisa chirps, tapping them towards the car gently.

“We’ll call, yeah.” Tobio tugs on Hisashi’s hand, wanting to disappear into the limo and finally be alone after hours of celebration. It’s nice to be with those who care about them, but he wants to be alone with his now-husband.

“We love you too, Alisa-san!” Hisashi beams, kissing both her cheek and Miwa’s before waving to the rest of the guests.

“Make sure to do your stretches after all your exhaustive exercises,” Chikara calls out, leaning against his husband’s side. “Don’t want to hurt yourself.”

Hisashi flushes and lets himself be finally tugged inside the limo.

As soon as the door locks, Tobio’s mouth is on Hisashi’s neck. “Senpai, you taste so good.”

Hisashi puts a hand to his lips, with murmurs of “Be patient, my love. The trip to the airport isn’t long and the flight even shorter. Wait for just a touch longer, ok?”

Tobio pouts for a brief moment before kissing his husband's cheek. “Ok. I’ll wait, especially since the mountains are quiet. The better to scream with.” Tobio smiles, smug and content.

Hisashi flushes but pecks his lips. “You’re not wrong. You’ll make me scream, hmm? Be my good kouhai. Oh! I was doing research and there’s supposed to be some cute little restaurants near the mountains, not too far from our cabin. One of them has cake, so we have to go.”

“Of course we will, it would be wrong of us not to. Not to mention watching you eat cake makes me really happy. We’ll also get souvenirs too.” Tobio whispered as they arrived at the airport.

The flight to the mountains was not as long as anticipated. Both Tobio and Hisashi fall asleep as the plane lifts off, holding hands as they sleep.

They’ve arranged a car to take them to the cabins, the couple knowing they’d be too tired after the wedding to rent a car and drive themselves.

“Besides,” Tobio had said. “We’re not hurting for money. We can get cabs whenever we want to go out somewhere.”

“Okay, Mr. Pro Player and also Commercial Man.”

“I don’t think that sounded as witty as you wanted it to.”

An hour later, they’re settled in their cabin, not bothering to unpack their bags until the morning. Hisashi pulls Tobio close, taking in his scent. “Hi, husband.”

“Hello husband, I’ve missed you.” Tobio says in kind, smelling peaches on Hisashi’s skin and hair.

“Silly baby, I’ve been right here the whole time. Now kiss me, please.” Hisashi replies, pulling closer to Tobio. 

He does just that, cupping Hisashi’s face with his setter hands, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. “We’re finally married,” Tobio mumbles against his lips. 

“I’m all yours, baby. Take me to the bed, and once we finish there we’ll have cake before bed, ok?” Hisashi whispers back,

Tobio simply lifts Hisashi up, smashing his lips against his as they went to the bedroom. 

“Senpai. Need you, need you so bad.” Tobio whispers, each press into the skin a promise, to be honest and true to Hisashi. 

They crash onto the bed, becoming one over and over again. Tobio preps himself and Hisashi, sliding into him and forming a rhythm again, crash, crash crash like ocean waves at high tide.

Hisashi is surprised his throat is more sore from crying out Tobio’s name over and over again. But he’s too giddy to even think about anything else, anything other than Tobio, Tobio, Tobio.

And cake.

Once they take a shower, pressing kisses over hickeys and bite marks under the warm water, they find the cake they had packed and carefully wrapped from their wedding cake. Luckily it’s not too squished.

They sit down, knees touching as they feed each other cake staring into each other’s eyes.

_Tobio, I could never want anything more than this,_ Hisashi muses as he finishes their wedding cake. Meanwhile, Tobio’s own thoughts drifted into a similar frame. _Hisashi, I can’t wait to make you happy forever. Your smile is priceless to me._

“You don’t need to speak out loud to make me cry,” Hisashi says, already feeling himself tear up. “I thought I was all cried out!”

Tobio reaches forward to wipe away the icing from the corner of Hisashi’s mouth. “As long as they’re happy tears, cry as much as you need.”

So they both did, pressed chest to chest in the bed after cake, Hisashi’s head under Tobio’s as they happily cried about their happily ever after and what it held.


End file.
